Catskin
by May 16 writer
Summary: A four part fairy tale for Marichat May.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off a fairy tale I read in literature class during eighth grade. I can't remember the title just the story. Also pretend that the character's names have different meanings.**

There is a legend that the forest is ruled over by a horrible wild panther who will devour anyone who is in there at night. But that's not exactly true but you'll find out about that later. Not too far from the forest there lived a kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen who had three daughters.

The oldest had hair of spun gold, teeth like pearls, and skin like silk. She looked like all the gems and gold in the world. Her name was Chloe which meant treasure but she was spoiled, snobby, and rude. She spent her days gazing into her reflection and shouting insults at the servants.

The middlest had rich chestnut hair, olive green eyes, and tanned skin. She was a very clever and smart woman her name was Lila which meant knowledge but she was selfish, deceitful, and dishonest. She told lies to make herself appear better than everyone else and played nasty tricks on people for her own amusement.

The youngest had hair like the midnight sky, eyes bluer than the heavens, skin as delicate and fair as a snow flake, and lips as pink as a spring rose. Her name was Marinette which meant beauty. She was by far the most beautiful out of all of them not just because of her face but because she was gentle, kind, and loving. She helped the poor and hungry and tended to the sick and injured.

Her parents loved her terribly but her sisters were very jealous of her beauty. Everyday they prayed to the god of the sky and earth to make her ugly and horrid but that prayer was never answered. They paid wizards and witches to cast hexes and curses that would make her replusive but the spells only seemed to make her even more lovely.

When it was time for the girls to choose a husband all the suitors wanted Marinette as their first pick but she rejected them for they only loved her for her beauty. She wanted to marry someone who would love her for who she was, someone who could be her friend and truly care for her. But when it seemed that no man wanted her for anything other than her looks she decided that she would never marry but not even that stopped them from coming.

"Please marry me Marinette." Begged Lord Theo. "If you be my bride I'll give you all the jewels in the world.

"No marry me." Pleaded Duke Nathaniel. "If you do I'll buy you all the dresses you want."

"Why do you want to marry me?" She asked.

"Because you're beautiful." Theo said.

"Gorgeous." Nathaniel added.

"Thank you but what else?"

"What else is there?" They asked.

"Well you are a princess and marrying you will make one of us king." Theo said. "That's another reason right?"

"Beauty and power? Is that all you want? That's not love! Guards dismiss these men." She ordered.

The suitors only made her sisters more jealous, especially since they only courted them after Marinette rejected them.

"Why do they always court her first? Why don't they ever want us?" Chloe complained. "We're twice as beautiful as she is."

"I have an idea." Lila said. "Let's get rid of her."

"How?"

"We'll have the guards take her to the forest and leave her there to be killed by the beast."

"But what if they don't do it? Or what if they tell?"

"Don't worry we'll find two who are very greedy and pay them enough gold to do it and to keep quiet."

So they found two of the greediest and most disloyal of the guards and paid them a great amount of money to preform this wicked deed. They waited until night when everyone was asleep then they snuck into Princess Marinette's chambers, dragged her from her bed, and took her deep into the forest where they tied her to a tree.

"Please let me go." She pleaded with tearful eyes. "Please don't leave me here."

But they just left her. Marinette tried to break free but the ropes were too tight and strong as she did this she wondered what she could've done to deserve this. For hours she cried for help but no one from the kingdom could hear her. Then she heard a rustling in the trees and a large black figure approached her. Her heartbeat increased, her breath stopped, and her face lost it's color. When it looked at her with it's flaming green eyes she fainted. The creature lifted her chin up with his claw to get a better look at her face. He brushed her hair out of her face and grinned with his fangs bared then cut the ropes with is claws. He scooped the unconscious woman up into his arms and carried her away into the night.

When Marinette awoke the next morning she found herself lying on a downy bed with feathered pillows and warm quilts. At first she wondered if she was dreaming but once she saw where she was she knew it was real. She was in a glorious castle one far more grand than hers. It looked a castle that belonged in the heavens, made for the gods.

She got out of bed when she heard water running. Following it, she was led to a magnificent marble bathhouse with a lovely fountain filling the large tub with warm crystal water. She undressed and began to bathe. The warm water felt very nice and it really made her feel better after being in the woods all night.

"Good morning Marinette." A voice said.

She turned to see a small red creature enter with a towel.

"Who...who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Tikki. I was sent here to help you get ready."

"For what?"

"The master."

"Who...The monster! I saw him last night! Where is he?"

"He is the monster Marinette but don't be scared he won't hurt you. Now hurry up we mustn't keep him waiting too long."

Tikki dried Marinette off and lead her back to her room where a silk pink dress and dainty slippers were waiting for her. Marinette dressed into her new clothes while Tikki styled her hair with pearls. Once she was ready Tikki sent her down the hallway.

"Hurry now don't dilly dally."

"But Tikki he's-"

But she was already gone. Marinette sighed and nervously made her way down to meet the creature. Her heart leapt into her throats when she saw the large black cat standing across from her.

"Beautiful." He mumbled when he saw her.

"Wha...what do you want of me?" She asked. "Do you plan to eat me?"

"Oh no." He chuckled in a gruff voice. "I could never harm you Princess. True there are so human lives I wish to claim but I have other plans for you."

"What is that?"

He walked closer to her making her freeze.

"You're going to be my wife."

"What? Never!"

"Trust me Marinette you'll find that I will make a very good husband. We will be married by the next full moon."

"No! I can't! I...I don't love you!"

"But you will soon."

"No!" Marinette ran back to her room and locked the door. She fell to her knees in tears. Oh how she wished the creature had just eaten her instead of this. Marry a creature she doesn't even know let alone love oh how cruel life could be.

"Don't cry Marinette." Tikki said. "Things are not what they seem here. You'll see, in the end you'll be very happy."

"How can I be happy? I've been stolen from my mother, my father, and my sister forced to marrry someone I don't love! I wish I were dead!"

"Just wait til the wedding night, don't worry it will be alright."

Marinette only continued to sob and pray that some how she could escape this fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The next full moon would come in a week, Marinette waited in dread of the wedding day that would come to pass. She cried herself to sleep every night and would pray that this was all just a nightmare but she would wake up tomorrow morning to find that it was real. But her fiancé was very kind and good to her. She barely saw him but when he was around he spoke to her kindly and always said sweet things to her. Marinette had never met anyone so gentle and caring, so polite and well mannered. Each day that week he gave her most wonderful and unique gifts. First it was a white rose that smelled sweeter than anything in the world. When Marinette smelt it for the first tie it turned pink later after lunch it turned yellow then red at night and the next morning back to white. Second was a nightingale who sang with a most beautiful voice and would sing whenever she requested but she always made sure the bird rested it's voice and not strain it's vocals. Third was a very special picture book the projected life like images of anything she wished to see. Fourth was a pair of satin red shoes with ribbon. Fifth was a new dress that appeared to be made from star dust. Sixth was a gold music box. The seventh and last gift was an emerald ring, her wedding ring.

When the wedding day finally arrived she was dressed in a silk gown and jeweled veil, the ceremony consisted of just her, the creature, and the minister. When it was time to exchange vows Marinette found herself saying hers happily. True she was still frightened but he had been such a gentleman surely she would eventually be happy with him. After the wedding he told her to go to their bedroom and wait for him. She changed into a lace nightgown and laid in bed by candlelight. She heard the door creak open as her husband entered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm scared."

"I know but I won't hurt you. I think it's time I show you who I really am."

Marinette watched as the black cat creature shed his fur coat to reveal a handsome young man with golden hair and green eyes. Marinette lost her voice as the man crawled next to her in the bed.

"I.."

"Shh." He hushed her.

He gently pushed Marinette on to the bed and placed his lips on her. Marinette wanted to object, to ask questions, to understand what was happening but all attempts faded as he kissed her hand, her arm, her eye lids, and her neck which he sucked on while stroking her body.

"Your so beautiful princess."

"Who...who are you?" She asked.

"I am Adrien, Prince Adrien and I have loved from the moment I saw your beautiful face and my love only grew when I saw your kind heart and your gentle soul."

"Really?" She couldn't believe it. He loved her for more than her looks. He loved her for who she really was.

"Yes. For months I observed you from afar falling deeper in love with each passing day. How I long to court you but it was very difficult especially with all those shallow and unworthy suitors in the way. And while I was furious at those men for leaving you and yet I was happy because now I could finally court you."

"If that's true why hide as a beast?"

"It's how I protect my kingdom. I wanted to court you as my true self but my father said you would only love me for my looks. He insisted that I prove you worthy of being my wife by courting you under my cat skin. He would know you would be either if you willing said your vows at our wedding. I told him it was ridiculous but there's no reasoning with him. To be honest I didn't expect you to agree."

"You had been so kind to me. Much kinder than my other suitors so I thought that despite your appearance you would be good and loving to me."

"And I will. My love."

They kissed each other passionately, enjoying the rest of their wedding night. From that moment on Marinette was happier than she had ever been. Adrien was a wonderful husband, there never was a man more devoted to his wife. Everyday they fell more in love with each other and although she was happy she missed her family.

"What's wrong my darling? You seem troubled." Adrien asked.

"I miss my mother and my father and my sisters. They must be so worried about me. Can we please visit them? Just to let them know I'm alright?"

"You may go and I shall go with you but you must not tell them about me. Not yet."

"Why?"

"I will explain later. I shall accompany you in my cat skin but don't worry I shall appear as a normal cat. You will tell them I am your pet. When the moment is right I will reveal myself to your family but do not tell them who I really am."

"Okay I won't."

So the next day Adrien had a carriage take them back to her kingdom. The reason he wanted to go in disguise is because he wanted to test her family. See if they were as kind and good as Marinette was. Little did he know that while her parents were her sisters were the very opposite and would cause trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

When Marinette arrived her home, her parents and her people were overjoyed. They threw a huge party to celebrate and it was a great day of joy. But her sisters were furious to see that she had not been killed and they were further upset to see her come back in a magnificent carriage dressed in a gorgeous gown and jewelry.

"How is she alive?" Chloe whispered to Lila.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

"Sisters, I brought you gifts." Marinette handed them a chest filled of jewelry but this only made them more jealous.

"We're so glad to have you back Marinette." Her father Tom said. "But how did you escape the creature?"

"And how did you get all these nice things?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you." Marinette said stroking the black cat in her lap.

"Why not?" Her mother Sabine asked.

"Because I promised that I wouldn't say anything."

"Well you're back now dear and that's all that matters."

After that no one spoke of it until that night as Marinette went up to bed her sisters confronted her.

"Oh dear sister." Chloe said. "Please tell us how you got away."

"I can't."

"But we're your sisters." Lila said. "Don't you trust us?"

"Yes but a promise is a promise. Now goodnight."

From that moment on, Lila and Chloe noticed how unusually happy their sister was. Everyday they begged and pleaded for her to tell them but she kept her promise and told them nothing. Finally the girls decided to spy on her. They paid a Wizard for a temporary invisiblity potion that allowed them to hide in Marinette's bedroom and watch her. When Night came and she got ready for bed, they saw the black cat shed his coat and change into Adrien. They listened to them talk about their life back at the castle and it made them more jealous than ever. Once the couple were asleep, Lila took the cat skin and the two snuck out.

"Can you believe this!" Chloe cried. "She gets a prince for a husband. We deserve to marry princes."

"Maybe if we catch a couple of cats and skin them. We'll have princes of our own."

So the two girls caught two cats and skinned the poor creatures only to find their dead bodies instead of the princes they had hoped for.

"Stupid animals!" Chloe cried.

"It's not fair! Why must Marinette be so happy!" Lila angrily threw the catskin into the fireplace.

Suddenly Adrien woke up in pain. His entire body felt like he was on fire.

"I'm burning! I'm burning!" He cried in pain.

Marinette desperately searched for a fire but she could find none near her husband. But burn marks were appearing everywhere on his body, when Marinette touched him she felt increasing heat. Then her heart shattered when he disappeared in firey smoke. Marinette searched the bed and the room but he was gone. For days she searched the castle, the kingdom, and the woods but she never found him. She cried for many days and many nights, wondering if it was her fault for what had become of him. She begged God to forgive her for whatever sin she might have committed the caused this and pleaded for Adrien's return but it seemed there would be no answer.

Tom and Sabine couldn't stand to see their daughter so heartbroken. They asked her why she was like this but she didn't tell them. Still refusing to break her promise so she had to suffer in silence. Chloe and Lila on the other hand were very pleased with themselves. They were glad to see their sister so miserable and they were glad that they possibly killed Adrien.

"Serves him right." Lila said. "For sparing Marinette and choosing to marry her instead of us."

"Yes it's time that she suffered." Chloe said.

Marinette walked into the room and sat down by the fireplace gazing at it with tear stained eyes. Her sisters couldn't help but giggle silently at her misery. But they really shouldn't have let Marinette get some close to the fireplace because as she was looking at the ashes and embers, she found a patch of black cat fur. She picked it up and brushed off the ashes.

"Chloe, Lila."

"Yes?" They said.

"Did you see someone throw a cat skin into this fireplace?" She asked.

"Why no." Lila lied. "Of course not."

"Well someone did and I'm determined to find out who and why."

She then left to ask people some questions.

"We need to get rid of her." Lila suggested. "Before she finds out what we did."

"How?" Chloe said.

"Do as exactly as I say."

Sometime later Lila and Chloe invited Marinette to join them for tea. But unknown to her, they had slipped poison into her cup.

"How are you feeling dear sister?" Chloe asked.

"Terrible." Marinette answered.

"Here have some tea." Lila handed her the cup which she drank. "Any luck with the cat skin?"

"No."

"Well I doubt that even if you find out who did it, it won't bring back your prince."

"Chloe!" Lila snapped.

"What it doesn't really matter anymore."

"My prince?" Marinette asked. "What do you know about my prince?"

"We know that he's dead and never coming back." Chloe cackled.

"It was you! What did do to him?!"

"Who cares?" Lila asked. "But you'll be joining him soon enough."

Marinette suddenly felt feverish, her entire body was hot and sweaty. Her vision became blurry and she collapsed. Then her sisters paid the guards from earlier to dump her body into the woods. When the kingdom learned of her death they were heartbroken and held a funeral for her. Many tears were shed but Chloe and Lila rubbed onions on their eyes to cry false tears. The girl they hated was finally gone and they couldn't be more pleased but little did they know that their cruel deeds wouldn't go un punished.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling kid?" Asked Plagg one of Adrien's servants. "Did that healing bath do you good?"

"Yes. It fixed all my wounds, I soaked in it for days. I'm almost completely healed."

"Well good because your wife is worried sick."

"Marinette? Oh no! I forgot all about her. Is she alright?"

"My sources tell me that she's been looking for you for days and I think she's dead."

"What?!"

"I don't know for sure all I was told was that there was a funeral for her."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Because I knew you'd look for her immediately! Your entire body was burnt up! You needed time to heal!"

"Well I've healed long enough!"

And he was off before Plagg could stop him. He began frantically searching for Marinette. For three days he looked the entire kingdom top to bottom but he found no trace of her. Then he looked in the woods which was also very difficult but in the end he found her on the ground. Pale, cold, and lifeless.

"Marinette!" He cried in horror. He rushed to his wife's side, he took her in his arms and wept. "Oh my love, I shouldn't have left you alone."

As he sobbed bitterly a wise owl who lived in the tree where her body lied, looked at him with eyes of pity. Adrien looked up at the owl and recognized that he lived there.

"Who did this?" He asked the owl. "Who did this to my wife? My princess? My angel?"

"Alas dear prince it was the girl's wicked sisters." The owl spoke truthfully. "They poisoned her and left her to rot."

Anger seethed through his veins. The animals of the forest all realized that their prince, the son of the god of the forest was now vengeful.

...

Back at the kingdom a huge ball was thrown with hundreds of young suitors courting Chloe and Lila. The two princesses were thrilled that all the men in the kingdom were now waiting on them hand and foot. Their plan had worked perfectly.

"To us." Chloe cheered lifting her wine glass to Lila's. "May we be the most beautiful and most admired."

"Yes and may our pest little sister and her pathetic husband rot for all eternity." Lila added.

The two girls cackled at their success. Suddenly the doors and windows burst open, wind currents blew out the candlelights, and thunder struck. Everyone gasped in horror as Adrien carrying Marinette's body.

"Who are you?" King Tom asked. "And why do you have my daughter's body?"

"I am Prince Adrien. Son of the god of the forest and husband to Princess Marinette." He spoke. "I am here to avenge the death of my wife. Good people of this kingdom you have been deceived and lied to."

"What do you mean?" Queen Sabine asked.

Adrien glared vengefully at Chloe and Lila.

"These two witches attempted to kill me and then killed my kind and wonderful wife."

"He's lying!" Chloe cried. "We would never hurt Marinette!"

"He killed her! He did it!" Lila lied. "We must destroy him before he kills us all! Destroy him you fools!"

"I have witnesses that prove otherwise!" Adrien whistled and the owl flew in and perched on his shoulders. "Tell them what you told me."

"I saw them dump the girl's body in the woods and they boasted about how they poisoned her."

The crowd gasped.

"That proves nothing! It's an owl's word against ours!" Chloe said.

"Oh no? What about this?" He whistled again and donkeys in chains were brought to them. "Father, change them back."

The donkeys then turned into the two guards that Chloe and Lila hired.

"Tell the truth or you'll spend the rest of your lives on a farm plowing on a farm while getting whipped daily!"

"Alright! Sometime ago the princesses paid us to leave Marinette in the woods to be eaten by the beast!" One of the guards said.

The crowd gasped again.

"Chloe, Lila, how could you?" Sabine cried. "She was your sister!

"I...I'm sorry! It was her idea!" Chloe cried. "She came up with the whole thing!"

"Traitor!" Lila snapped.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Tom asked.

"Why?! Why?! Because that's all everyone cared about!" Lila said. "Oh Marinette's so beautiful! She's so kind! She's so wonderful! We did it because she had it coming! And you know what I have no regrets! I'm glad she's dead and I hope she stays dead!"

"You are both selfish and evil girls!" Adrien cried. "And you both deserve to be punished! Father!"

All at once the great god of the forest smite the girls with his power, transforming them into two animals that represented what they were. Chloe a jackal and Lila a snake. Animals that symbolized deceit and evil. Then they ran and slithered out of the castle while the two guards were arrested.

After that Adrien took Marinette to the healing bath and placed her body in it. For many days she stayed there while Adrien never left her side. Finally his patience was rewarded as his wife's eyes opened again.

"Marinette! Thank heaven!" He cried hugging her.

"Adrien? You're here, you're alright." She hugged him back and cried tears of joy. "Oh Adrien Ibwas so afraid that you had been hurt."

"Everything is alright now. I'm here and I'm so happy to have you in my arms again."

"Me too but why did you leave?"

"When your sisters ruined my cat skin I began burning from the inside. I would've died if my father hadn't taken me back to his palace and placed me in this healing bath. I'm so sorry I left you all alone for so long. I promise I'll never leave you again."

They kissed each other happy to finally be reunited. Never to be parted again, after that they returned to Adrien's castle where they filled it with laughter, flowers, and children. They visited Tom and Sabine often and as for Lila and Chloe well... Adrien wanted to make their curse permanent but Marinette with forgiveness in her heart wanted them to be changed back that is if they were willing to let go of their hatred and jealousy.


End file.
